


do not pass go. do not collect 200 pounds.

by vicbartons



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicbartons/pseuds/vicbartons
Summary: it´s a truth universally acknowledged, that monopoly has the power to destroy families.





	do not pass go. do not collect 200 pounds.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "you hear that? that’s the sound of my awesomeness."

Robert smirked and held his hand out to his husband. “Trafalgar Square…that´s gonna cost ya, mate.”

“This is getting ridiculous…” Liv growled under her breath, wondering more and more why she hadn´t taken Gabby up on her offer to go into town. Aaron only let out a small moan, sounding miffed.

“Stop whining and pay up, Dingle,” the older man demanded with a smirk, “That´ll be 2200 quid, thank you very much.”

“You´re joking, that can´t be right.” Aaron shook his head lightly, squinting at the board in front of him. He was getting annoyed and the self-satisfied grin on his husband´s face wasn´t helping.

“Oh my, here we go again… “ Liv rolled her eyes, cupping her face with her hands while her elbows were resting on their kitchen table. “Why did I let ya drag me into a game of Monopoly with the two of you again?” 

But her brothers were staring intently at eachother, ignoring her comment. 

As if the pair didn´t have enough barneys to begin with, Robert seemed determined to ruin their family for good over a board game, if the smug smile on his face and the pile of play money he had accumulated on the tabletop in front of him over the last hour were anything to go by.

“Why on earth would I owe you muppet 2200 quid for that move, when you´ve only got one stupid house sitting on there? Which means you get a hundred pounds in rent and not a penny more,” Aaron argued. “Don´t try to rip me off, Sugden. It´s not a good look on ya.”

“You owe me 2200, because this ´muppet´ owns not just the street you´re standing on right now, but all those other red properties around it as well. And I didn´t just built a house on there, but a hotel. So, 1100 in rent times two, that makes what, huh?”

Aaron only huffed. “Do you have any idea how close I am to wiping that smug smile off your face right now, mate?” 

“It makes 2200. Great job, Robert. Now can we just get on with it?” Liv groaned, having had enough of the pair of them. 

She loved them dearly, but she had never seen two people get so competitive over nothing. Especially Robert, who seemed to take a loss in any game that involved money as a personal affront to his business acumen. Like last christmas, when he had ended up losing a game of “Life” to Cain and had subsequently spent the rest of the evening sulking in a corner patting Alfie, once he´d realised that arguing with the older Dingle over his last moves would only end with him stuck in the boot of a car for the night.

“Thanks, Liv.” Robert gave her an appreciative nod, paying no attention to the clear annoyance in her voice. “You hear that, Aaron? That’s the sound of my awesomeness.” There were few things in life the blond enjoyed more than riling up his husband and it was obvious from his tone.

“Oh wow, just when I thought your massive ego couldn´t get any bigger,”Aaron said, his eyebrows raised, his hand moving to the left under the table reaching the ticklish spot on his husband´s hip, before Robert had a chance to move away. 

Robert tried to squirm free, but Aaron was already standing behind him, arms over his shoulders, hands on his hips, holding him in place. Robert couldn´t hold it in any longer and started to giggle, still trying to wiggle his way out of his husband´s tight grasp. He didn´t stand a chance though, because Aaron was by far the stonger of the two and his hands were moving under Robert´s shirt, tickling him mercilessly.

“Reign your ego in now, will ya?” the brunet asked affectionately once his better half was bent over, holding his stomach laughing.

Robert tried to catch his breath. “Come on, you were well aware of the size of my ego when ya married me. Don´t pretend you don´t love it,” he said and of course he was right, Aaron did, which was why he leaned down then and pressed a kiss against Robert´s neck.

“My god, get a room, you two. You´re gonna scar me for life,” Liv interrupted, pretending to be disgusted by the display of affection, but the grin on her face betrayed her.

Robert pulled Aaron from behind the chair to his side, an arm wrapped around his waist, drawing the younger man closer until he was almost sitting on his lap. He gave him a loving smile before he turned over to look at Liv, eyebrows raised.

“Right then. Weren´t you about to go to jail for a bit? Pretty sure I saw you roll a six there. Do not pass go, do not collect 200 pounds and all that?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [@vicbartons](http://www.vicbartons.tumblr.com)


End file.
